


Used

by maromess



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Before 3x19, Hurt Magnus Bane, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, No Fluff, Sad Magnus, post 3x18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 08:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18634744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maromess/pseuds/maromess
Summary: Just a drabble of what I think Magnus thought/felt after their break up.





	Used

**Author's Note:**

> I have a huge ass writer's block and I was supposed to write something else but I ended up writing this. It's short as hell but I'm sad and this is the only thing Franz wants to write lmao. 
> 
> \- Mar

Magnus’ world has been shattered, everything hurt and he didn’t know how to distinguish between the physical and the mental aches. He has been walking for hours, how long; he didn’t know. Where to; he didn’t know. 

He should have known better, he thought. After all this time and after all the shit he has been through, _he should have known better._

Alec Lightwood had seemed like a dream come true, he was everything Magnus ever wanted and more. He wasn’t his first, but he was his first in everything that actually mattered. At times, Magnus felt that he was too good to be true. And after having been alive for centuries, he should have fucking known _better_. He should have trusted his instincts when they warned him. Should have trusted the many people who warned him against being with a Nephilim. But he didn’t. Because he thought he knew Alec. 

Because he trusted Alec. 

Because it was Alexander. 

And where has this gotten him? 

He gave up _everything_ , he gave _him_ everything. But no. It wasn’t enough, it never was. Nothing he ever did was enough, and after the shit-storm that was Camille, he should have known better.  They all _used_ and _abused_ him. He gave his all, his heart, his body and his soul, just to make them happy, but it was never enough for them. They had to rip his heart right out of his chest and then break it to pieces, otherwise; it just wasn’t enough. 

The wind was cold, so different from the warmth that had been Alec. His Alexander. 

No.

Not his.

Not anymore. 

Alec had taken, taken and taken, until nothing was left. Until Magnus was reduced to nothing. And now that he wasn’t of any use to him anymore, he had disregarded him, disposed of him in the cruelest of ways, at the time when Magnus needed him the most. 

Magnus had no one to blame but himself. He was the one who gave Alec that kind of power over him; _he_ loaded the gun, _he_ handed it to Alec, and _he_ even helped him aim at his heart. 

And that was it for him. 

“My boy…”


End file.
